


Дом

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Prostitution, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Макс мечтает о доме.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie/Max
Kudos: 2





	Дом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2020 для команды Black Sails Gen Het Fem. Бета la-renarde.

Элинор обычно появляется в борделе уже в темноте, когда полно посетителей. Дневные хлопоты позади, товар оценен и отправлен на склады, денежные расчеты записаны в гроссбух — после этого можно и расслабиться, позволить себе чуточку уюта и удовольствий. Макс иногда кажется: Элинор вообще не бывает спокойной. Заходит — тут же хватается за кружку с выпивкой или початую бутылку, вся взвинченная, издерганная, вечно её что-то раздражает. В пропитанном алкогольными парами, запахами пота и дешевых духов воздухе тяжело дышать, не то что разговаривать — и Макс тащит её наверх. Она не из скромниц, но ей неприятно обжиматься с Элинор на людях — сразу чувство, будто за ней, Макс, подглядывают, будто все эти грязные пираты, толкущиеся в заведении Нунана ради легких наслаждений, смотрят ей в душу. И уж точно Макс не брезглива, с её-то работой — но Элинор делает её такой. Или не сама Элинор, а то чувство, которое она с собой приносит. Будто Макс снова маленькая девочка, подглядывавшая за своей белокожей сводной сестрой в окно, только в этот раз её пригласили войти внутрь. «Глупости все это», — говорит сама себе Макс. И то окно, и та девочка сгинули, исчезли в далеком прошлом — но вот входит Элинор, уставшая, растрепанная, прикладывается к бутылке — и прошлое накрывает Макс волной.  
«У нас мог бы быть общий дом, — стучит где-то у Макс под ребрами, сжимает обручем горло, мешая дышать. — И чтоб гостиная такая же светлая, и клавикорд стоял — я не умею играть на клавикорде, и Элинор не умеет, ну и черт с ним! — и картины на стенах, и мебель красивая, вся в цветочках. И фарфоровые вазы, и спальня с большущей кроватью». В борделе кровать широкая, но это не то — на ней кто только не спал, Макс еще помнит, как обслуживала на ней матросню. А то была бы — только их, её и Элинор общая кровать. Они занимались бы на ней любовью, засыпали вместе и просыпались. По утрам их будили бы птичьи трели. Здесь их часто будит ругань под окнами борделя, пьяный смех или как кто-то смачно блюет после бурной ночи. «Господи ты Боже, ну я просто хочу свою кровать. И комнату. И дом.» Это такая простая мечта, такая недоступная — а Элинор делает её реальной, едва появляется рядом.  
— Ты могла бы выкупить этот бордель, — как-то раз заводит разговор Макс. — Уверена, мистер Нунан не откажется от щедрого предложения. Мы были бы партнерами, ты и я.  
Элинор выслушивает её, и раз, и другой, и третий — но не говорит ни да, ни нет, лишь неопределенно улыбается.  
Когда Элинор Гатри чего-то хочет — она берет это, как взяла Макс, но чтобы захотеть, ей, конечно, нужно время. Макс ведь всего лишь проститутка, одна из многих в Нассау, а Элинор столько всего в жизни лишилась — она просто боится. Не так-то просто довериться девушке из борделя, успокаивает себя Макс — и продолжает рассказывать Элинор про их будущий дом. Пусть даже пока это лишь заведение мистера Нунана.


End file.
